


give me one good movie kiss and i'll be alright

by octoberfeeling



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coworker Romance, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, czarrish fluff!!!, writing noah in ships with Everyone is my Thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: Noah has butterflies. Again. It’s practically become part of his pre-work routine at this point, ever since he and Adam, the Ridiculously Pretty new server at Nino’s, started getting assigned identical schedules. They’ve both been working Monday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday closing shifts together for the past two months. Noah can’t remember when the flirting back and forth started, but he knows he won’t be able to put up with much more of it without Doing Something About It.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	give me one good movie kiss and i'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> this is best enjoyed while listening to mitski, ezra furman, or both. just trust me. also, this is based on an actual thing that happened to my roommate a few days ago and i said WELL SINCE I CAN'T HAVE THIS KIND OF ROMANCE FOR MYSELF I SHALL WRITE IT. enjoy!

Noah has butterflies. Again. It’s practically become part of his pre-work routine at this point, ever since he and Adam, the Ridiculously Pretty new server at Nino’s, started getting assigned identical schedules. They’ve both been working Monday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday closing shifts  _ together _ for the past two months. Noah can’t remember when the flirting back and forth started, but he knows he won’t be able to put up with much more of it without Doing Something About It.

It’s 6:37, meaning he has exactly eight minutes to get his ass into the driver’s seat of his baby - a red 1996 Jetta named Cleo - if he wants to make it to work on time. And he would want to anyway, but he certainly has more motivation now that the Adam Situation is a thing. Thankful for the lack of any real dress code at Nino’s, he pulls on his shredded black jeans, long-loved Blink-182 hoodie, and Doc Martens. He checks the mirror one last time to make sure his white-blonde hair is messy in the right way, then he’s out the door with keys in hand and butterflies still in stomach.

When he arrives, he finds a parking spot and gets out, catching sight of a familiar bright orange Camaro way across the lot. Perfect. The option to make meaningful eye contact with Gansey from across the dining room whenever Pretty Adam does anything cute is honestly just what he needs today to keep himself sane. The butterflies are particularly insistent on consuming his insides today, and he might lose it without the comforting gaze of his best friend. (Besides Adele, obviously. Obviously. Shh.) He locks Cleo and pats her roof three times to say “I love you,” then half-skips toward the employee entrance.

“Whoa!” shouts the voice on the other side of the door that Noah has just pushed open far too enthusiastically. “Take it easy there, you coulda-- oh.” Pretty Adam stops short when he locks eyes with Noah. “Hi,” he says, much softer and with a hint of the honeyed Southern drawl that creeps into his voice whenever he’s surprised. Noah takes a second just to look at him, because that’s A Thing They Do Now. Adam always looks so put together in such an unpretentious way. Like today: clean blue jeans, starting to fray at the heels but perfectly fitted, with a white button down that he  _ somehow _ manages never to spill on at work. It’s (he’s) beautiful.

“Hi, yourself,” Noah replies after a probably-too-long pause. In an effort to look at anything but every individual freckle on his stupidly pretty face, he takes Adam’s (stupidly pretty) hand and checks his watch. This is a thing that happens frequently, as a flirtation but also out of practicality since Noah doesn’t wear one. “We’d better clock in,” Noah says, busying himself with grabbing his apron and server book and trying to wish away the blush definitely still sitting bright on his pale cheeks. He doesn’t even have to turn around to  _ feel _ the infuriatingly cute smirk that’s definitely on Adam’s face right now.

Fuck, he has to do something about it.

The rest of the night goes as normally as one can expect when one has a crush on one’s coworker. Gansey’s not there, weirdly, and Noah wonders why his beloved car was out front, but doesn’t get too much time to think anymore about it in between regular Friday night Nino’s chaos and Pretty Adam Doing Cute Things. Eleven o’clock comes none too soon and they run through the closing checklist while Adam plays Ezra Furman with his phone connected to the restaurant’s speaker system. Once the register is shut down and everything is clean, they hang up their aprons and Noah prepares for them to go their separate ways into the evening rain at the door, just like every other night. Only, this time Adam doesn’t turn to head for the bike rack like he normally does. He starts to walk toward the parking lot, in the same direction as Noah.

“What are you doing?” Noah asks, his voice noticeably too high from nerves. Changes to the Routine are always a jolt to his system, especially when they involve Pretty Adam.

“Walking with you to the parking lot… Is that okay?” Adam stops walking and waits for a response, actually waits for permission to walk with him. Oof. This boy.

“Yeah, of course, I just-- it’s raining, and it’s kind of out of the way for you to just go back to your bike.”

“Oh, yeah. Somebody stole the front wheel off my bike so a friend lent me his car, for the night at least.”

“Fuck, sorry about your bike, Adam. Let me know if you need rides to work or anything, yeah?”

“Thanks, Noah.” Adam stops and turns to look at him. They’ve reached Cleo’s parking spot and Noah hardly noticed.

“Well,” Noah starts, not sure how he plans to continue. He doesn’t have to though, because out of nowhere, Adam closes the space between them in a step and a half, and kisses his cheek, the pressure of lips on skin lasting only as long as it takes a raindrop to fall from an eyelash. 

“I’ll uh, see you later, okay?” Adam says, looking up at Noah through his eyelashes, and hopefully seeing the absolute elation underneath his shocked expression. Noah is totally frozen, to the point he can barely react, even upon seeing Adam unlocking The Pig.  _ He knows Gansey?! _

Still unable to speak, Noah takes his phone from his jeans pocket and texts Adam:  **you know gansey?!?** Adam turns around to face Noah after reading the text, and it’s like he’s right there again, not all the way across an empty parking lot. His dusty blonde hair is totally soaked now. Who said Adam was allowed to still be pretty when he himself probably currently resembles a wet rat? Rude. Honestly.

Adam’s reply: **Friend from school.** _School?_ School as in Aglionby, where Noah attends too. This will have to be addressed. Now is not the time, though. Duh.

_ Do something about it. _

He can’t stop hearing these words turn over and over in his head as his thumbs tap out one more text, send it, then type another.

**i thought you were gonna kiss me**

**like, for real**

He then sends one more for good measure, because he can’t help himself, even though Adam’s still standing next to the pig, so close yet so far away…

**lol**

Noah opens his car door, fully prepared to run away from the completely terrible and awkward situation he’s just created. But then he hears footsteps splashing, fast, across the parking lot, and Adam’s there in front of him again.

There’s a split second of recognition of what’s about to happen, and then…

Lips crash together, hands grasp needily at soaking wet hair, bodies become impossibly closer with every second. It’s messy and wild for a moment, but soon they melt into characteristic gentleness, and when they finally pull apart from one another, their hands are clasped, fingers laced together. Everything is misty and soft. The street lamps lighting the parking lot have halos around them.

“I really gotta get home,” Adam says, sounding sleepy in the sweetest way possible.

“Me, too.”

“I’ll uh. See you soon, though. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Noah says, confident that the butterflies won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, as always, for reading the soft nonsense that comes out of my brain!  
> kudos are very very appreciated and comments make my heart sing <3
> 
> if you want, you can find me on tumblr at sanderstardust.tumblr.com!


End file.
